


Twins

by Kingshadow486



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: If Anakin hadn't turned to the dark side in a moment of clarity.





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some art by lazy-afternooner on Tumblr, if you happen to know'em let'em know about it please! Uses a bit of Legends content and Clone Wars series content but everything after what would be the purge is my own reasoning. I might add more to it at some point?

           The end of the Clone Wars was at hand, the Battle of Courasant had ended in a Republic victory with much of the CIS fleet destroyed, while the Outer Rim planets were slowly but surely coming under the control of the Republic once again. No one had expected the Betrayal of the Chancellor. After his death it was revealed that the Jedi were searching for a Sith Lord in the ranks of the Republic, only to find that the Supreme Chancellor himself was it.

            “You can’t kill him master, he must stand trial!” Anakin shouted over the howling of the wind from their altitude. He was deeply conflicted; does he trust Mace, someone who he has known most of his life who would never betray him, or trust Palpatine, someone with immense power?

            “He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts, he’s too dangerous to be kept alive!” Mace shouted back, glaring down at the Sith.

            “I’m too weak, don’t kill me, please!” Palpatine begged, his gaze shifting between Anakin and Mace. As Mace raised his saber to strike Palpatine, a change occurred; Anakin had resolved to join Palpatine, but now his conflict made that transition fuzzy in the mind of the Sith. He was going to remain a Jedi. With that, the Sith fired lightning from his hands and Force Mace backwards, causing Anakin to spring into action and attack the Sith. With no lightsaber to defend himself with, and not enough power to fight off both at once, Palpatine succumbed to their might, Anakin cutting him down.

            “Foolish boy…” Were his last words; his entire plan was ruined; his would-be apprentice having remained in the light. With the corpse lying at his feet, Anakin quickly tended to Mace and called for assistance. The Jedi master had sustained serious harm from the Sith’s lightning, but he would live. News spread quickly. The death of a Sith Lord that was manipulating the Republic from within restored the public’s faith in the in the Order. In the following investigation it was found that he had orchestrated it all. The creation of the CIS, the fall of Dooku, the plot to destroy the Order and take power, all of it was his doing. Many didn’t believe it, but the records he kept in private were undeniable. The act of bravery and wisdom that Anakin showed proved to the council that he deserved the rank of master, but things would not go as the council would have planned.

            “Masters, I’m afraid I have bad news among the victories we have found in this time of celebration.” Anakin started, standing before the Council. He was just being told of his induction as a master, but his conscience was weighing heavily on his mind.

            “What clouds your judgement, Skywalker?” Mace asked, puzzled as the others were since he was usually one for light-heartedness and celebration.

            “I have committed acts against the tenants of the Order. Senator Amidala, is my wife, and she is pregnant with my child. It has been a secret since the beginning of the Clone Wars. I had visions of her dying, of which I’m certain the Chancellor was aware of. He tried to convince me he could show me how to save her through the dark side. Nevertheless, I have gone against the fundamentals of the Order. I do not deserve the rank of master, and I am at your whim.” Anakin didn’t know what had come over him; to have kept a secret for so long then to let it all out when he achieved his dream.

            “We had sensed great unbalance in you, Anakin. The punishment for these acts would be expulsion from the Order, but your actions to stop Palpatine and resist the dark side cannot be denied either.” Obi-wan stated, stroking his beard in contemplation.

            “A compromise, I propose,” Yoda began, “resign from the Order, you will, in return we will still consider you a master and raise your children in the ways of the Jedi, you will, should they be gifted in the Force.” This sparked gasps and looks of surprise from the other masters, but Yoda raised his hand to stop them.

            “A powerful Jedi, you are Skywalker. Unable to break your connection with the Senator, we are, but in light of your actions, let you live in peace, we will. A great service to the Republic, you have accomplished. Join the Military formally, you could, to continue lending your skills to us, hmm?” The idea seemed plausible and since Anakin had already made peace with himself over being kicked from the Order he could leave.

            “What about the child? They could not join the Order since Skywalker would have been removed, it would cause deep controversy. The Galaxy is already very untrustworthy of us, we cannot squander the little trust we have regained with the Sith Lord defeated.” Master Mundi pointed out.

            “Anakin could train the child himself. He already trained one Padawan that would have become a knight should the incident not have happened. They would not hold the title of Jedi as their father, but when they are old enough to travel he could come to Courasant to learn from us as well. Anakin could in turn guide and eventually Knight them.” Obi-Wan proposed. That could work, in theory, since even if they tried to take the child into the Order Padmé would never allow it.

            “I agree to that, I will make sure they know everything there is to know. When they’re ready the Temple should become like a second home.” Anakin replied, thankful that he would be able to keep Padmé and his child.

            “Settled, it is then. May he Force be with you, Skywalker.” Yoda and the other Master’s stood and bowed, Anakin returning the gesture before heading to his Senator’s suite to tell her the, fairly mixed news. She had reacted as he expected, really. Upset at first but once he explained she was content. Trying to pass it off to the other Senators and Republic in general would be difficult, but it wouldn’t be impossible. The couple promptly returned to Naboo so Padmé could give birth on her home world. To their surprise she gave birth to twins; one boy and one girl who they named Luke and Leia, respectively.

Anakin would try to take all responsibility of raising their children, but the caretakers and Padmé would regularly intervene to show him how it was done. He was a quick learner as ever, though. Their training as Force Users began when they could speak full sentences, much to Padmé’s dismay. She knew it was inevitable, but she still didn’t like the idea of them being routinely in danger. Anakin could protect himself well enough as could she, but that didn’t mean she liked it anyway. Early on Anakin was able to tell that Luke was stronger in the ways of the Force, while Leia could out-duel her brother any given day. They both showed considerable promise in their mother’s line of work as well. She was often at her desk while on Naboo, working to undo the wrongs of war from home. Alongside their combat and meditative training, the twins also studied galactic politics. Luke was more drawn to technical studies like his father, while Leia studied medicine and several languages. Droid was standard, of course, since C3PO and R2 were always around.

At the age of 14 the twins were removed from their home on Naboo, along with their parents, to leave for Courasant. Padmé had to return to the Senate full time while Anakin had to fulfil his promise of letting the Jedi Order teach his children somewhat. He also had to formally join the Military to continue as an asset to the Republic, which would mean the twins were often in the care of the Jedi. They came to know the Masters of the High Council very well, as well as several other Masters from ranging circles. When they weren’t training with the Jedi, they were either with their mother in the Senate for some hands-on experience of they with their father and the 501st Legion of Clones. By the time they were 10 the Clone Wars had ended so production of clones had significantly reduced, but they remained as the standing army. The plans of Palpatine had not come to full fruition so the Separatist leaders had gone into hiding, letting the droids lose the end of the war. They were very fond of Captain Rex, the Second-in-Command of the 501st to Anakin. After proving their worth in a few missions they were allowed to join, Rex and rest in the Legion came to respect them like their father. Rex had also been working closely with Ahsoka Tano, Anakin’s former Padawan who eventually left the Order near the end of the war. Along with her knowledge and Obi-wan’s account, they learned a great deal of how their father was in his youth. They still had much to learn, however.

            In the Senate the twins came to be much like their mother; a strong sense of duty hung around them as well as 0 tolerance for bullshit. Luke was fonder of aggressive negotiations, however. Leia became close to Senator Organa in her studies and experience, viewing him like an Uncle.

            Shortly after their arrival to Courasant, Anakin took the twins to Ilum to create their own lightsabers. Luke decided on a green crystal of the Consular, the Jedi that pursued peaceful resolution to conflict, in a single bladed hilt. Leia chose two yellow crystals of the Sentinel, Jedi that combined the Force-using methods of the Guardian and the peace of mind of the Consular into specialization of outside skills, in two separate sabers. At 18 Anakin decided to knight them, earlier than he himself had been knighted by a few years. The rank of master would be granted to them to by the Council, though it would not be formal.

            Luke went on to join the Republic Army and rise through the ranks to serve under his father, while Leia remained closer to their mother in the Senate, planning to run for election on Naboo when Padmé was no longer able to serve. The Galaxy was at peace for a time and the twins aged into their early 20’s before tragedy struck.

            The CIS returned now under the name of the Separatist Coalition with a terrible weapon. The Death Star, previously only believed to be blueprints in Palpatine’s possession in his life time. Clearly some old CIS leader had a copy of the plans and over the years, acquired the materials to build the station. Its debut was at Alderaan, but the planet remained for a small amount of time before the weapon was used. The Republic immediately mobilized, sending a fleet to the station’s predicted next jump location. Once there the Republic fleet engaged he defense fleet of the station and, once breaking through the blockade, attacked the station itself. Luke and his father lead the charge on the station. The capital ships allowed for enough of the station to be destroyed to allow a secondary to be destroyed. That gave a big enough opening for Luke and his squadron to attack the main reactor and destroy the station completely before it destroyed the next Core World on the list; Corellia. Thus was the beginning of the second Clone Wars.

            Luke and Anakin stayed in the field of battle most days throughout the long war. The Separatists now employed the use of a mixed military of half droids and half real troopers. This made fighting them much more difficult from a base intelligence stand-point. People were not as predictable droids. While the war raged on, Padmé and Leia struggled to keep the Senate and Republic in order. Leia stayed with her mother most of the time as her protector for when they were needed in the warzone or ravaged worlds for diplomacy, but it was not uncommon for Luke and Leia to switch roles. They were, for all intents and purposes, equals in battle and in politics. The War raged for years, finally ending when the twins were in their late 20’s. At the end of the war Anakin took them before the Council and they were declared Masters.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lazy-afternooner.tumblr.com/post/170228201766/if-anakin-and-padme-had-raised-the-twins
> 
> Copy/paste for the link to work!


End file.
